Zinal
Zinal or Z-10, is a Crab/Echidna Chimera hybrid created by the V.O.Q unit of the Mobian World Government. She was created in a lab under the chimera project, a secret government funded project to make super weapons for the government to use to keep the peace. In this project five chimera's were successfully created, while others were still developed, during testing one of the chimera's broke out, named Darwyn. This caused an upset in the lab, so the men sent Chimera Z-10 to find and retrieve the missing Chimera. Z-10 tracked him to an old swamp years later and tried to grab him, but he kept slipping away from her. She would eventually lose track of him and continue her search. The second time he found her with a group of Power Stalkers, supporting him. Z-10 took on the group and started to beat some serious stalker ass. While fighting, Darwyn tried to explain why he left and knew Z-10 knew why. Z-10 stopped to think of all the torture she went through in those labs and the pain she felt. These memories caused her to break down and cry, Darwyn comforted her though. After she finished, Z-10 realized she was free, able to roam the world her way. She was going to leave and start her own journey, but Manic Hyena, leader of the Power stalkers, offered her to come with them since Darwyn was, because he made a deal to join them if they helped him fight Z-10. Hesitant to join such a strange group of characters, she thought it over for a few days, during those times Manic tried to talk with her and tell her the fun they could have together. Calmed and put at ease by Manic, she agreed to join them on their travels, she would later fall in love with Manic for reasons like that. Personality Zinal is cold in voice and personality. She talks very low to almost a mumble, she is highly sarcastic and doesn't usually get along with regular people. Zinal is very socially awkward and doesn't make a good house guest, due to her immense sarcasm and distaste for paying attention to a boring conversation. She isn't afraid to be blunt and tell someone what she is thinking or point out their flaws. On the other hand, Zinal is one with nature and loves to feel the grass on her bare feet and the wind blow across her face. Zinal also has a deep devotion to her team and will do anything to protect them, she enjoys spending time with them and loves to laugh at their goofiness and antics. Due to her love for Manic, she tends to get tsundere and become defensive with him around the other girls of the group. When she does get emotional she has trouble bottling her feelings and will let everything out. Strengths and Weaknesses Zinal has many powers and abilities being a chimera, her crab claw can crush a normal persons bones in half or she can use it to dig large amounts of earth. Thanks to her inner robotic parts, Zinal is physical strong and is twice as strong as the most fit mobian. Her robotics also give her better jumping and running ability. Along with her robotics, she also posses chaos energy and is capable of performing chaos spears, chaos blast, or chaos control. Zinal's eyes are also effected as they can help her see through walls or any solid objects. Due to her cold and calculating brain, Zinal can't think like an average mobian and can't get as creative in strategy, she follows strict codes and techniques, this can lead to her predictability. Her chaos energy can also run out if she over exerts herself with chaos energy. Category:Chimera Category:Echidna Category:Female Category:Chaos User Category:Neutral Good Category:Power Stalker